Fallen Angel
| image = | name = Fallen Angel | kanji = 天使 | romanji = Tenshi | primary power = Rewriting the memory of an individual | notable members = Ash Landers Angela Blanc }} A Fallen Angel (天使, Tenshi) is a supernatural being that is particular about purifying "unclean" humans. Overview Fallen Angels generally have only one goal in mind: to purify humans from their sins. They think the only way to do this is to extensively modify a human's behavior and thinking, and/or to completely annihilate them and to start over; this is an act they say will bring about "Doomsday." They seem to have no problem interfering in the affairs of other races, since they have been shown annoying both Grim Reapers and demons.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 18 Demon hounds and dolls, on the other hand, are more willing to completely obey commands requested of them. Additionally, while not clearly specified, they have access to special weapons, as Ash's sword is powerful enough to slice off Sebastian Michaelis' left arm when in his human form.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Abilities Fallen Angels have demonstrated the following abilities: * Angel Cry: Using their voice, they are able to break nearby construction or objects. * Teleportation: Angela Blanc has shown to be able to teleport herself to different locations numerous times. * Flying: The wings they have are not merely for aesthetic affect and can be used to fly. * Transforming: By hiding their wings, they are able to appear human and can switch from a human to angel form with ease. * Rewriting Memory: They can manipulate a person's past by modifying a Grim Reaper's Cinematic Records. However, Fallen Angels cannot literally change the past as even God cannot, as stated by William T. Spears. Their ability is to enter a human's memories and convince them that none of the bad things in their lives actually happened to them and can replace them with happy memories if necessary. This brainwashing is so potent, that if successful the Cinematic Record of the victim changes accordingly. The actual past stays the same. A rewritten human's Cinematic Record, however can no longer be stored in the Grim Reaper Library, stated by Undertaker, since they are corrupted and no longer reflect the truth which is crucial for their judgement. * Enhanced fighting abilities: They have been shown to have enhanced speed, endurance and fighting abilities, as Angela is able to survive having a chapel collapse on her. * Projectiles: By using the feathers in their wings, they are able to shoot feathers at high speed and with extreme force. * Burning Objects: This has been shown when Ash Landers burned his black glove when he tried to purify the queen's husband.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 22 * Hermaphroditism: It is unknown if this is for all angels, but both Angela and Ash have this trait, as they both are two parts of the same hermaphrodite angel. Known Fallen Angels * Angela Blanc * Ash Landers References Navigation Category:Species Category:Fallen Angels